Will you marry me?
by hihana194
Summary: Kishu,Pai and Tart come back to vist their loved ones back on earh after 4 years... KisshuxIchigo, Paix Lettuce, Tartx Pudding. R&R!


4 years have passed since the aliens left. They took the blue aqua to revive their planet. A lot has happened since then, the mews still have their powers, except don't use them anymore, since the earth has no threat. Keiichiro and Ryou still own the cafe and the mews still work there, the cafe is now even bigger and gets more people in. Keiichiro and Zakuro started dating about 6 months after the aliens had left and Ryou and Mint have got together about a year after Zakuro and Keiichiro, no one knows how it happened.

Masaya moved to China and he and Ichigo broke up, Ichigo got over him and realised she loved a certain green haired alien. Her, Lettuce and Pudding moved in together, they had bonded over the years and realised that they were all in love with aliens.

Lettuce missed pai and Puddin missed her 'Taru-taru' and Ichigo of course missed Kisshu. They waited for the day whent he 3 boys would return.

At the moment the 19, 18 and 16 years olds were sitting at the park. They had the day off today and were having a picnic. They sat in a triangle formation eating and talking about random things.

Today was the 4 year anniversy of when the aliens had left and took the girls hearts with them. They were reminicing about the days when they fought as mew mews.

"-and he wouldpop out of no where and kiss me, arg he was so annoying yet sweet at the same time"commented Ichigo. "and Puddin remebers when Taru-taru and Puddin got stuck together and he save Puddin!" she exclaimed, they laughed, "remember how Pai was so serious the whole time and at the end he caved in and helped us, he's so loyal" said Lettuce softly.

The other girls smiled at her, "you think their ever gonna come back?" asked Ichigo, "who knows? maybe they will, we just have to keep on hoping" Said Lettuce, "Puddin thinks Taru-Taru will come back" said the youngest girl happily.

The girls packed up and went back home, as they reached their home they noticed 3 figures sitting on the patio, or should they say floating on the patio.

One of them looked up and called out " hey Koneko-chan!".

_**'Thud' 'Thud' **_Ichigo and Lettuce fainted and Puddin ran up and glomped Tart.

Kisshu and Pai carried each of their girls to their rooms and laid them down.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_With Kisshu and Ichigo..._

Ichigo woke up and found herself staring up at bright golden eyes. "KISSHU!?" she screamed out. She hugged him and started to cry into his chest. "hey kitten" he creeted her with a soft smile on his face. "you basterd how could not come vist me! it's been 4 years!" she yelled at him with teary eyes.

"why did you miss me? arn't you happy with Masaya?" he asked her with sad and concerned eyes. She bowed her head, "me and Masaya broke up a while after you left"

"oh" he muttered, his eyes began filling with hope, "so did you miss me?" "of course I-I did, she said softly.

He hugged her and she hugged him back, he whispered in her ear, "I missed you too Ichigo, I still love you, for now and forever, you mean more then life to me". Her eyes teared up, "I love you too Kisshu" He grinned and kissed her passionately, she returned it with equal passion.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_With Lettuce and Pai at the same time..._

Lettuce woke up and looked and put her hand on her head, "it must have been a dream" she mattured sadly to herself. She got up and bumped into a muscled chest, she blushed and looked up. "P-Pai?!" she squeaked.

He smiled down at her softly and before She could say anything he bent down and kissed her softly, her face turned as red as a tomato and she froze. He stopped kissing her and backed away thinking she rejected his feelings since she didn't kiss him back. "sorry" he muttered, but before he could go away she hugged him and kissed him hard on the lips, he kissed her backwith equal force.

They pulled away and took deep breaths, "I love you Pai and Ive waited all this time for you to come back" Lettuce told him shyly. He grinned, "I love you too and I'm sorry I'm sorry i didn't come sooner.

They smiled at each other and kissed again, except this time it was more passionate.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_With Tart and Puddin at the same time..._

Puddin stopped glomping Tart and took him to her room. "Puddin missed Taru-Taru" she declared to him. He blushed and muttered that he missed her too, she grinned at that and hugged him, he froze first but hugged her back soon after that.

"Did Taru-Taru come back to earth to vist Puddin?" she asked him hopefully, HE turned even redder and nodded. As soon as he did she jumped on top of him and they fell onto the bed. She gave hima soft kiss as blush spread across her cheeks. she smiled at him, "Puddin loves Taru-Taru".

He stared in shock at her, He pushed her off and sat up. "Doesn't Taru-Taru like Puddin?" she asked him heartbrokenly, "You don't deserve me, I treated you so bad and you just c-can't l-l-love me" he looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Puddin doesn't care, Taru-Taru is good for Puddin and Puddin forgive him", "He looked at her and then shyly looked at the floor, "I love you too".

As soon as he said that, she jumped on him again and pushed him onto the bed and kissed hard on the lips, he kissed her back, full of passion.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_With KIsshu and Ichigo..._

They had stopped and were lying together on the bed, then suddenly Kisshu pulled Ichigo up and they stood facing each other, "Ichigo..." "yes?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_With Pai and Lettuce..._

Pai and her stood facing each other, "Lettuce..." "yes Pai-kun?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Will you..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"M-Marry..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"M-me?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, then jumped on top of him and screamed out "YES!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lettuce looked at Pai in shock, Then she glomped him and kissed him. When they broke apart he said, "I guess that's a yes?", his answer was another kiss.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

2 years have passed since that fateful night. Pai and lettuce were happily married and had a child, a girl a year after getting married, they were now expecting a second one.Kishu and Ichigo, were happily married a month after Kishu proposed and now had a little boy. Tart Had proposed to Puddin after her graduation. She had of course said yes and tackled him to the floor.

Now the mews no longer lived on earth. They had moved to the aliens planet, since Tart, Kisshu and Pai needed to return. They lived happily there now, planning for Tart and puddings wedding which will be held in 2 months.

They sometimes went down to earth to vist their friends and family, but they were happy living with their loved ones.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well?: good? bad? **

**lol sorry of there's any OOC'ness cause i havn't watched tokyo mew mew in AGES!**

**lol love those couples, anyway this is my first one-shot so R&R PLZZZ!!**

**ALSO: read my Naruto story _Flaming fox._**


End file.
